Niigaki Risako
Niigaki Risako (新垣里沙子, born January, 28 , 2000 in Kanagawa, Japan) is a Japanese Pop singer and idol managed by Up-Front Promotion. She is a part of Hello! Project as a fifth generation member and the leader of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume and a member of the group MiniMoni and the member of Athena & Robikerottsu, as well as participating in the shuffle units Happy 7, 7AIR, ZYX-α and H.P. All Stars. She was also a member of the Morning Musume splinter group, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. She joined Morning Musume in 2001 along with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami , Ogawa Makoto and Niigaki Risa . Niigaki was the sub-leader of Morning Musume, inheriting the title from the the former leader Niigaki Risa and was sub-leader until Niigaki Risa's graduation. As of 2013, She is the longest serving Morning Musume member. Niigaki was also the leader of Hello! Project. Biography 2002 Niigaki joined Morning Musume on June 23 on Hello! Morning. She debuted on Morning Musume 15th Single "Do It Now!". In June, she also debuted in a shuffle unit, as part of Happy 7, coincidentally with three other members of her generation (Takahashi, Ogawa and Niigaki). Niigaki continued her career in Morning Musume during 2002 and into 2003. She also participated in the 2002 Happiness Groups as a member of Happy 7. Niigaki also released a joint photobook with the rest of the fifth generation members. In December 14, the movie Koinu Dan no Monogatari was released in theaters, in which Niigaki played the minor character. 2003 Her first appearance on a full-length Morning Musume recording was on the album, No.5. In a surprise move by Tsunku, Morning Musume was split into two halfs - Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - so that the large group could perform in smaller towns that could not hold the larger numbers the full ensemble needed. Niigaki was placed into Otomegumi very first, after releasing the first single of Otomegumi and Abe Natsumi announced her graduation. Niigaki got moved to Sakura Gumi and released one single with the group before the two groups merged together and formed Morning Musume once more. Niigaki was included in the 2003 Elemental Shuffle Groups as a member of 7AIR.she also released her first photobook. 2004 Niigaki performed alongside the entire then-ensemble of Hello! Project in a single, large shuffle unit, H.P. All Stars, releasing one single with the unit, "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!". She also released her second solo photobook. 2005 Niigaki joined the Hello! Project concert unit Hello! Project Akagumi as a member of Morning Musume. 2006 Niigaki joined the Hello! Project concert unit Wonderful Hearts as a member of Morning Musume. 2007 In early 2007, Niigaki was chosen to be a member of Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai along with Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki, Niigaki Risa and Kusumi Koharu. The unit was created to celebrate Morning Musume's 10th anniversary. Their first single, Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA, was released on January 24, 2007. 2008 It was announced in July 2008, that Niigaki would play the 80s J-pop singer Sakurada Junko in the TV Drama Hitmaker Aku Yū Monogatari. From August 6, 2008 through August 25, Morning Musume along with members of the Takarazuka Revue performed a version of Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella with Niigaki playing the Prince and Cinderella. On August 26, 2008, Niigaki became one of five members to remain in Morning Musume for seven years or more (the others being Iida Kaori, Yoshizawa Hitomi and fellow fifth generation member Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa). On January 17, 2009, Niigaki and Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa became the longest serving members in Morning Musume history, breaking the four year old record set by Iida Kaori. 2009 In 2009, Niigaki was assigned to be a part of the new shuffle group ZYX-α along with Niigaki Risa , Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Wada Ayaka, and Ogawa Saki. It was announced by the official Anime Expo website that Japanese pop group Morning Musume will be attending the annual anime convention, the Anime Expo in Los Angeles, California in July 2009. They were the guests of honor at the event. She and all other members of the current lineup (as well as Kusumi Koharu) attended the Anime Expo. At the convention, Morning Musume held autograph sessions and a concert. The amount of fans who came to the concert reached over 7,000 people. 2010 It was announced in 2010 that Niigaki would be starring in a movie called Gekijoubon Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D as one of the main characters. The movie will star Niigaki along with Niigaki Risa, Nakajima Saki of ℃-ute and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Takagi Sayuki and Sato Ayano 2011 On the 9th of January 2011, fellow 5th generation member Takahashi Ai announced that she would be graduating from the group at the end of their Autumn concert tour, making Niigaki the new sub-leader of the group once Takahashi graduates, Niigaki will become the member with the longest tenure along with Niigaki Risa in the groups history, and the second sub-leader to have once been the youngest member. On September 30, 2011, she became the new sub-leader of Morning Musume after Takahashi Ai graduated. Niigaki starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa,Tanaka Reina, the 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On January 2, 2012, it was announced that 5th Generation member Niigaki Risa would graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on May 18, 2012. As Niigaki was the second longest tenure in Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the time, Morning Musume and Hello! Project leadership was passed down to Michishige after the graduation of Niigaki on May 19, 2012. On February 7, she announced an FC Bus Tour with Niigaki Risa on April. It will take place on April 21 and 22. On November 18, with the graduation announcement of Tanaka, this means that Niigaki and Michishige will become the last remaining member from the "Platinum Era". 2013 On March 23, Niigaki broke Niigaki Risa's record for being the longest tenure member in Morning Musume. In March, Niigaki will participate in the stageplay Zettai Kareshi ''(English: Absolute Boyfriend) as the character, Itou Mika. The stageplay is based on the manga of the same name by Watase Yuu. It will run from March 16th through the 20th. On June 23, Niigaki became the first member that joined Morning Musume for 11 years. Profile * '''Name:' Niigaki Risako (新垣里沙子) * Nickname: Gaki-san, Mame and Gakipon, Risa-Chii (by fans) * Birth date: January 28, 2000 (Aged 13) * Birthplace: '''Kanagawa Prefecture * '''Blood type: A * Height: 152cm * Hello! Project Status: **2002-06-23: Member **2002-06-23: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2002-06-23: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 11 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Yellow-Green *'Sakura Gumi Color:' Orange *'Eastern Zodiac: '''Rabbit *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius * '''Hobby:' Going to Disneyland, going to the Disney store * Favorite food: Eihire (dried stingray fins), Mickey waffles, grilled eel and parfaits * Disliked food: Oily things, peppers, spicy things and pineapple. * Favorite saying: "Be considerate every day and try the hardest you can! hehe" * Favorite color: Pea-green and white * Favorite flowers: Sunflowers * Favorite season: Winter and summer * Specialty: Hangul, finishing a task, can text fast and is a self-proclaimed Disney master. * Favorite Animal: 'Puppy,penguin, panda, bunny * 'Hello! Project Groups: ** Morning Musume (2002-Present) ** Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2007) ** Athena & Robikerottsu (2007–2008) ** ZYX-α (2003,2009-Present) ** Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) ** Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) * Subgroups: ** Tanpopo (2002) ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003–2004) * Concert Units: ** Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) ** Wonderful Hearts (2006–2012) * Shuffle Units: ** Happy 7 (2002) ** 7AIR (2003) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) * Other: ** Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006) Discography Digital Singles *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.01.26 Never Forget (Never Forget) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.01.26 Onegai Miwaku no Target (お願い魅惑のターゲット) (Melon Kinenbi cover) *2011.01.26 Koi no Hana (恋の花) (Abe Natsumi cover) *2011.01.26 22sai no Watashi (22歳の私) (Abe Natsumi cover) *2011.01.26 Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) *2011.01.26 Furusato (Morning Musume cover) *2011.01.26 Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.01.26 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) Event V *2012.04.28 Natsu no Hoshizora Albums *2012.09.05 Hello Cover (ハロカバ) Solo Songs *2004.12.04 Furusato (ふるさと) (Morning Musume cover) *2012.04.11 Natsu No Hoshizora (Buono! cover) Group Songs *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina) *2007.03.27 Shanimuni Paradise (with Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Tanaka Reina) *2008.11.26 Machi no Akari (Sakai Masaaki cover; with Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa) *2009.02.18 Yowamushi (with Niigaki Risa and Michishige Sayumi) *2009.03.18 Take off is now! (with Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa) *2009.03.18 Jounetsu no Kiss wo Hitotsu (with Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa) *2010.03.17 Ano Hi ni Modoritai (with Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa) *2011.10.12 Silver no Udedokei (with Niigaki Risa,Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika, and Sayashi Riho) *2011.10.12 Kono Ai wo Kasanete (with Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa) Solo DVDs *2008.06.13 Alo-Hello! Niigaki Risako DVD *2009.01.21 Alo-Hello! 2 Niigaki Risako DVD *2010.07.14 Alo-Hello! 3 Niigaki Risako DVD *2011.05.16 Alo-Hello! 4 Niigaki Risako DVD Group DVDs *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 1 *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 2 *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 3 *2012.02.22 Real Etude ~ Minna no le Girl's STAGE Fanclub DVDS *2012 Niigaki Risa and Niigaki Risako in Shizuoka Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2003.04.12 Hatsu Date (初デート) *2004.10.07 Niigaki Risako (新垣里沙子) *2005.06.23 Kinen (記念) *2006.06.25 Sora (空) *2007.05.27 Suteki na Isshun (素敵な一瞬) *2008.04.25 Shiawase girl (幸せGirl) *2009.01.28 Tanjoubi (誕生日) *2010.07.14 Alo Hello! Niigaki Risako Photobook -Aloha!- (アロハロ！新垣里沙子写真集-Aloha!-) *2011.12.27 Aki (秋) *2012.04.27 10 Places *2013.08.04 11 years Digital Photobooks *2011.10.21 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Risako version) *2013.05.19 Graduation (卒業) Group Photobooks *2002.08.16 5 - Morning Musume 5ki Member Shashinshū (5　モーニング娘。5期メンバー写真集) (Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Niigaki Risako) *2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume (アロハロ!モーニング娘。写真集) Works Movies *2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) *2010 Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D (ほんとうにあった怖い話3D) *2011 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) TV Dramas *2002 Angel Hearts (エンジェールハーツ) *2008 Hitmaker Aku Yu Monogatari (ヒットメーカー 阿久悠物語) (as Sakurada Junko) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) TV Programs *2001–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング。) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) (4 episodes) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) Anime *2004 Detective Conan *2008/2009 Inazuma Eleven Internet *2011 UstreaMusume (Host) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012 Risako Haro! Puro Radio Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) (as Sapphire/Prince) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) (as the Cinderella/Prince) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) (as Hasegawa Coco) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Bebe) *2013.03.16~03.20 Zettai Kareshi (絶対彼氏) (as Itou Mika) *2013 Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 5th letter (私の頭の中の消しゴム 5th letter) Magazines *2011.02.17 Weekly Shonen Champion No.12 *2011.05.17 Weekly ASCII *2011.05.20 Young Gangan *2011.06.23 UTB vol.204 *2011.09.02 Young Gangan vol.18 *2012.03.02 Young Gangan vol.6 *2012.04.13 Young Jump vol.20 *2012.04.20 Young Gangan 2012 5/4 Issue *2012.08.02 Top Yell *2012.08.23 Young Jump *2012.09.21 girls+plus *2012.09.25 Weekly ASCII 2012 10/9 *2012.09.30 Big Comic Spirits vol.44 *2012.12.27 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan *2012.12.21 Young Gangan 2013 1/4 Issue *2013.02.08 BIG ONE GIRL no.015 (Back cover) *2013.02.15 Young Gangan 2013 3/1 Issue *2013.02.23 UTB 2013 April Issue *2013.03.14 Young Gangan *2013.03.25 Baseball Game Vol.05 *2013.07.18 Young Jump Vol.33 *2013.08.02 Young Gangan Vol.16 Trivia * Niigaki's best friend is fellow former 5th generation Morning Musume member, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa. * She lived with Niigaki Risa and her family. * She had a house near Niigaki's house for Hello! Project goods or things instead for living in there. * She is the youngest member of the 5th generation. * Holds the record for longest serving member of Morning Musume and Hello! Project. *Niigaki, Niigaki Risa and Takahashi Ai held the joint record for longest tenures as members of the group. They also participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 35 (with Takahashi)/37(without Takahashi). She later surpassed Takahashi and Niigaki, and participated in the most singles of any Morning Musume member, with 40. * Niigaki was the youngest member ever to become sub-leader, being only 11 at the time. * Niigaki was the youngest member ever to became leader, being only 12 at the time. *Only Yaguchi Mari still call her Mame (Mame means Bean - When she joined, her face and body are very small) *She is allergic to dust and pollen. *Her shoe size is 37. *Has said that the song that gets her fired up at concerts is "HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~" and the song that fits her perfectly is "Shanimuni Paradise". *Her opinions of the characters of the other Morning Musume members are the following: **Takahashi Ai: Crybaby Leader **Niigaki Risa: Reliable **Kamei Eri: PPP!! (Poke Poke Puu~) **Michishige Sayumi: Puriko (Cutie Girl) **Tanaka Reina: Not scary Yankki **Kusumi Koharu: Annoying **Mitsui Aika: Calm **Junjun: Funny **Linlin: Interesting *The other members' opinions on Niigaki's character are the following: **Takahashi: Reliable and good at dancing. **Niigaki: Can take care of me. **Kamei: Nice and reliable. **Michishige: Good at singing and dancing **Tanaka: Reliable and good partner **Kusumi: Reliable. **Mitsui: Reliable. **Junjun: Hardworking. **Linlin: Boyish *She is the last remaining member in Morning Musume and Hello! Project that joined before Hello! Project Kids. *In 2011, she said that if she could become another Hello! Project member that she would become Sayashi Riho or Suzuki Kanon, because she wants to see what it's like to be cute again. *Ikuta Erina said that if she could become another member of Hello! Project, that she would be Niigaki. *In Yorosen!, she taught Morning Musume about idol. *In Japan Files comments for 10 MY ME, all members said that Niigaki and Niigaki Risa is the best rappers of Morning Musume. *Niigaki is the second member to have ever been once the youngest member, and become leader of Morning Musume and the leader of Hello! Project, first being is Niigaki Risa. *She is learning Korean. *She admired Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki and Matsuura Aya the most. *She said when she thinks of China she thinks of Junjun and Linlin. *She thinks Nakazawa Yuko is not scary. *Tsunku said she was best vocalist ever in Hello! Project, along with Takahashi Ai and Matsuura Aya (he later named Tanaka Reina as the second best vocalist). Honorary Titles